Random Act of Kindness
by laurieglory
Summary: Dean has just finished a hunt and is eating at a diner when he sees a familiar scene unfold in front of him. Set approx. 5 months after Sam left for Stanford.


**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ Any stories written by myself are a work of fiction and is not based on any actual events. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original plot and its characters are the property of the creator, the magnificent Eric Kripke. Not meant to take away from the wonderful work he has produced for us but only to compliment it. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, writers or producers of Supernatural nor any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Written by me but ideas "borrowed" from the original series "Supernatural" and its characters._

Summary: Dean has just finished a hunt and is eating at a diner when he sees a familiar scene unfold in front of him. Set approx. 5 months after Sam left for Stanford.

Supernatural: Pre-Pilot No beta, all mistakes are my own. *Spelling errors corrected 02/15/14 11:11am

Random Act of Kindness

Dean sat in the car exhausted after a long night which followed a long day. Several long days. His last hunt was a typical salt and burn but somehow this job was more tiring than usual. He looked at the All Night Diner he was parked outside of debating whether to go in or to find a bed. Sleep or food? Finally deciding, he got out of the Impala feeling the stiffness that had settled into his back. Giving himself a mental shake, he headed inside picking a booth near the back exit. With a quick look around, seeing only an older couple and a few truckers, he settled down.

When the waitress came by for his order he was ready after only a quick glance at the menu. He barely even looked up as he ordered coffee, bacon and a short stack. As he waited for his food he continued his usual assessment of his surroundings watching for any possible threat. Not seeing anything worth worrying about he waited for his food. Quicker than he would have thought his food was in front of him. As he began to eat he noticed two boys come in through the door, the small attached bell ringing. The older boy, probably about 14, directed the younger to a small table. He watched as the younger boy, about 10, look around fearfully before looking at the older one and smiling. From their similar looks he guessed they were brothers and wondered about the lateness of the hour. _Why weren't they at home, in a bed, with parents watching over them?_ Dean wondered. As he ate he watched the older brother pull a few bills and some random change out of his pockets and then stared at the menu frowning.

The waitress wandered over seemly nonplussed at the two young boys frequenting the diner at 2am. The older boy gave his order while pulling his brother closer. Dean watched the two, his own food forgotten. They were dressed in thin shirts, jeans and shoes that had definitely seen better days. He couldn't stop staring at them. _Why didn't anyone else notice them? Didn't anyone else see how hungry they looked or how tired? How the older boys' stress was making his shoulders sag under an invisible weight? _Anger began to fill him. Of course no one would notice them. No one ever noticed him or Sam when they were hungry, cold or worn out waiting for their dad to come home from another 2 day job that turned into 2 weeks_. Sam…_Dean quickly averted his attention back to the two boys and watched as the older split a burger in two, giving the larger piece to the young sibling and then did the same with the soda. He looked at his own plate full of food and suddenly felt sick. _Was Sam eating enough at Stanford? It was winter. Did he have enough money for warmer clothes? He didn't leave with much 5 months earlier…_Dean inhaled a quick breath as the loneliness began to consume him. He closed his eyes and forced himself to refocus on the two boys in front of him.

Sam he could do nothing about, but the boys in front of him…He glanced at the older brother and knew giving him money outright wouldn't work. Dean was prideful at that age, even when he could have used some assistance, still wouldn't accept charity and felt strongly that this boy would be the same. Opening his wallet he left cash on the table for his own tab and then moved some bills around in his hand. He stood up and approached the boys slowly, not wanting to frighten them off. Looking straight into the older kids' eyes he spoke. "Hey guys, could you tell me the quickest way to get back to the highway?" Both boys looked at each other then attempted to ignore him so Dean asked again. "Look, I'm not trying to bother you but if you could help me out that would be great. It's late and I would rather not freeze my ass off driving in circles all night" The younger boy giggled at the use of "ass" which garnered him a kick under the table from his sibling. Hesitant, the boy finally spoke. "It's only a block away, mister. Just take the street in front of the diner to the right and then left at the light" Dean resisted the urge to smile. "Thanks boys, Have a great night" he said and then dropped a few crumpled bills on the table. He turned and quickly walked out, got into the Impala and drove away.

The two boys sat inside and looked at each other then at the money. It looked to be about $3. But when the younger boy unfolded the money there was a $100 bill tucked in between the two $1 dollar bills.

"Look! Look!" He yelled excitedly.

His older brother hushed him then grabbed the money and rushed outside. But the man was nowhere to be found. He walked inside slowly and then looked at the large grin on his brothers' face_. Did the man mean to leave that much? There was no way! What if he came back realizing his mistake? _He sat and ate slowly keeping an eye on the door waiting for the man to return.

After an hour and seeing his brother half asleep at the table he figured the man was not coming back. _Thank-you God_ he quietly murmured to himself. It was more than enough to pay for a room that night, maybe even two nights, some food and possibly a thrift store sweater for his little brother if he was careful. He knew his father would be coming home soon after the hunt was finished; he just had to be smart until then. But he could do it. It was just all so new to him. He didn't know what he was doing and was terrified he would fail his brother and in turn his father. But thanks to a random act of kindness he could hold on for a few more days.

Dean drove past the highway into the mountain range for about 45 minutes and then pulled into a back road, hidden by large trees. He stretched out in the front seat, covering himself up with his old faded leather jacket

_I guess I'll be sleeping in the car again tonight_ he grumbled to himself.

Then he recalled the two boys at the diner and imagined the excitement that would cross their faces when they discovered the hundred dollar bill he tucked in between the two singles. Smiling, he knew it was worth it. As he fell asleep his last thought was one that was always his first thought when going to sleep and when waking up_. Sam….._

* * *

><p><em>Thank-you for reading! I apologize for any errors, spelling or otherwise. If you enjoyed this story at all please feel free to let me know. I welcome any critiques as they will help steer me away from making the same mistakes twice. It will also provide me with some courage to attempt more stories. <em>

_If it was good for you, or even if it blew,_

_Please Review! (LOL) _

_Blessings & One Love_

_LaurieGlory_


End file.
